


Abstinence

by Error606707



Category: My Forged Wedding, Voltage Inc.
Genre: F/M, Jazz OC - Freeform, NSFW, a bit of a laugh, old work new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error606707/pseuds/Error606707
Summary: Kuni loses a bet to Saeki and Jazz is the one paying for it. Sex deprived and newly married, Kuni and Jazz have to find all their strength not to touch each other.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. That Damn Saeki...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hifftn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/gifts).



> This was something I write for Hifftn a loooong time ago on Tumblr. I still think a drunk Saeki is the best Saeki :)

KUNIHIKO X JAZZ

“All in.” Yamato had said as he slid a dozen chips towards the centre of the table. Ren had fallen asleep so was out of the game by default. 

“The physics teacher sounds confident!” Kunihiko laughed and slid the same value of chips into the pot. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Yamato flashed his usual cocky grin, “Takao never wins…”

“Hey!” 

“... Yuta is bluffing, Saeki is too drunk to remember what game we are playing and you have swapped two of your three holding cards.” Yamato leaned back in his chair, his case rested, as he smugly looked to Kunihiko to challenge him.

“We’ll see about that.” Kunihiko turned over another river card and laughed. “Yuta, your eyebrow is twitching.” 

“I fold!” Yuta slurred as he placed his cards in his pint glass. “Oops.” 

“I’m out.” Takao folded his cards face-down on the table, well and truly annoyed that Yamato had called it right so far. 

“So it’s just you, Yamato and Saeki now.” Jazz leaned towards her husband and looked at his cards. She debated for a few seconds whether or not to say something to deliberately rile the other guys up, like ‘oh, aces are good cards to have, aren’t they?’ But she decided against it. 

“Since I have Lady Luck by my side, I don’t need to worry about how many cards I’ve swapped out.” Kunihiko kissed Jazz on her cheek and held her gaze. 

“Hellloooo… Hey Love Birds, the rest of us are here you know!” Saeki waved his hands in the air, unfortunately showing his cards at the same time. “Ugh, it makes me so lonely when you two are like this. How can you rub it in my face like this? I think Jazz should come sit by me and hold my hand to make me feel better.” Saeki leaned over the table and reached out for Jazz’s arm. 

“Get your hands off my wife.” Kunihiko slapped his hand away and then wrapped his arm around Jazz. 

“So, so, so stingy.” Saeki pouted. 

“He may be the world’s biggest drama queen, but he isn’t wrong. You two always flaunt your relationship in front of us.” Yamato said, taking a swig of his beer. 

“It’s not my fault you’re jealous.” Kunihiko smirked, then felt a little bad for it, remembering how Yamato once wanted to confess his feelings for Jazz. “Anyway, let’s call.” 

“I don’t know who’s turn it was.” Saeki said, his eyes not quite focusing. 

“Well, Takao and Yuta have just folded and I upped the ante, so it’s your turn.” Kunihiko, being the only one who doesn’t drink, laughed at Saeki as he tried to count what chips he had left. 

Yamato looked on as Saeki went all in. “There. You may have stolen my heart, Honey, but I’m now going to steal all your husband’s money.” Saeki winked at Jazz. 

“Saeki, how do you expect to win with a pair of two’s?” Yamato said, dryly.

“What?!” he looked at his cards again. “Oh, I thought they were aces.” Saeki’s shoulders slumped. “How did you know what cards I have? You’ve been cheating! I’m not having this! I demand the cheat be removed from the game.” Saeki slammed his cards down on the table and folded his arms like a stroppy child. 

After much arguing and many more drinks, it had been decided they would play one hand, and one hand only. 

“But instead of chips, let’s play for something much more exciting!” Saeki bounced in his chair and clapped his hands together. “How about if Yamato is out first, he has to dress up like a woman and serve behind the bar.” 

Jazz burst out laughing, the mojito cocktails saturating her bloodstream. “You’ve gotta beat him!” Jazz tugged on Kunihiko’s shirt sleeve and leaned into him. 

Her husband’s cheeks pinked-up and he rubbed the tip of his nose. Jazz smiled, knowing he was embarrassed about something. She didn’t know what exactly, so she decided to give him a very good reason to blush. Placing her hand on his knee, she slowly caressed his leg, each touch higher than the last. 

“Um… I’ll try my best.” Kuni rubbed his nose again and cleared his throat. The feel of his wife’s breasts pressed against his arm and her fingertips rubbing the inside of his thigh, was becoming very… distracting. 

“And if Kuni loses, he has to go without sex for two weeks.” Saeki leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers behind his head, a grin of triumph as Kuni’s face lost all colour.   
“I want you to have to suffer like the rest of us, Kuni. I want you to know how we all feel every single day.” 

“Isn’t that punishing me?” Jazz asked, her pout evident. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll win this.” Kuni said, confidence in his alluring eyes. “As if a stupid poker game can keep me away from you.” He leaned forwards and kissed his wife’s cheek, his lips lingering before Saeki added another stipulation. 

“But if you can’t go without for two weeks, and trust me, I’ll know, then your Honey has to be my Honey for a full day.” Saeki grinned as Takao, Yuta and Yamato leaned forwards, a devilish smile on their mouths. 

“This is very interesting… better than playing for chips.” Takao laughed, his cheeks bright red from all of the alcohol consumed. 

“And if you lose, you have to go two weeks without making any suggestive comments, or any attempts to touch my wife.” Kuni glared at the screenwriter, his emotions fluxing between the heat of anger and the heat of Jazz’s hand rubbing the highest point of his thigh. 

“Okay, you have yourself a deal, Mister CEO.” Saeki stretched out his hand, his arm swaying slightly from his inebriated state. 

“Deal.” Kuni shook his friend’s hand.

“A verbal contract is legally binding.” Takao said, holding his index finger up to stress his point. 

“But…” Jazz started to say, her heart stalling at the prospect of the game ahead. 

“Don’t worry, my love, I never lose. Especially when it comes to something important.” Kuni kissed her cheek again and winked. “So, will I get a reward later on for winning?” 

That seductive smile, that lust burning in his eyes, that hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his skilled lips. Game or no game, how could she say ‘no’ to that desire in his voice? 

“I will do whatever you want tonight.” Jazz replied, her voice low as she licked her lips suggestively. 

“Um…” Kuni stuttered, rubbing the tip of his nose. 

“Hellloooo… this is exactly what I’m talking about!” Saeki almost screamed, his voice several octaves higher than normal. 

“I have to agree.” Takao nodded. 

“Me too. The pair of you make me want to puke.” Yamato tutted and drank the rest of the beer in his glass. 

“Shut up and let’s play cards.” Kuni snapped and wiped all emotion from his face. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“NO!” Jazz yelled as she stood from her seat like she had just been stabbed with a red-hot poker. Her hands covered her cheeks, her mouth hung open. 

“Ha! You look like The Scream!” Yamato laughed. 

“Do you like scary movies?” Yuta laughed, too. 

“That’s not what I meant, you philistine. I mean the painting by Edvard Munch.” Yamato huffed and shook his head. 

“This is all very interesting…” Saeki leaned forwards, his elbows propped up on the tabletop and his chin resting on his hands, an amused smile on his face. “Very, very interesting.” 

“How… how…?” Jazz stuttered, still not comprehending the events of the past ten minutes. Kunihiko still hadn’t said a word. In fact, Jazz was sure he hadn’t even blinked yet. 

“I think Kuni is about to die.” Yuta said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I’m more concerned by how much this bet is bothering the two of them… it’s only two weeks.” Takao blushed. 

“But they’re newlyweds. Two weeks is a lifetime when you’re in that honeymoon period, isn’t that right?” Saeki stuck his tongue out and suggestively raised his eyebrows. 

Kunihiko finally blinked as he sat up straight in his chair and began to gather up all the chips and cards on the table, organising them and neatly putting them away.   
The gang watched his nonchalant, almost mechanical, movements with curiosity. 

“I think you broke him, Saeki.” Ren finally spoke as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Wha…? He entered into this arrangement with his eyes wide open. Why is all of this my fault?!” Saeki dramatically said, his hand against his heart in mock offence. 

“He’s right. A bet is a bet and I lost.” Kunihiko finally spoke and untied his hair. 

Jazz loved it when he did this; a sign that he was ready to relax and snuggle up to her on the couch while they drank tea and talked about their day. They did the same thing every night. Most nights it ended with snuggling in bed after small gestures like a hand on the lap, a kiss on the cheek, became so much more needy. But not tonight. Or tomorrow night. Or the night after…

“I demand a rematch!” Jazz yelled. 

“No, no, no, no! I won fair and square.” Saeki stood, wobbled, and sat back down. “I only said Kuni had to go without for two weeks. I never said anything about you, Honey, so if your fires burn too hot, you can come over to my place and I’ll stoke…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Kuni snapped. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

With a thick silence, Jazz and Kuni went to bed. Their bodies almost a metre apart, their hands above the covers, their hearts both beating wildly, not daring to make a move incase it ignited the tension that had been building all night. 

Jazz closed her eyes, all she could see was flashes of her husband’s flesh, his eyes filled with desire. All she could feel were memories of his touch, his hair tickling her thighs, his lips suckling and nipping her breasts.   
God, it hasn’t even been one night, but Jazz’s high blood/alcohol level always had her feeling even more longing for his touch. 

Kuni breathed slow and deep as he turned his head slightly to look at his wife. Why didn’t he keep up his bluff? Why tonight?! Jazz was always so wild, so very responsive when she’d been drinking. She’d already whipped him into a frenzy during the poker game, and now he was left with a raging hard-on and raging thoughts. 

This was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip, and Kuni and Jazz are finding the lost bet very HARD to abide by.

Jazz couldn’t help stare as Kunihiko dressed for work. The way he buttoned up his shirt, the way he twisted his tie until it was ready to be slid up to his neck, finishing the serious businessman look. 

“I’ll be finishing early tonight, so how about we go out for dinner?” Kuni asked as he pulled on his jacket and turned to his wife who was sitting on the couch finishing the coffee he had made. 

“Hm?” Jazz blinked, her focus now on his face instead of his body. “Dinner?”

“Where were you just now?” Kuni laughed and poked her forehead. “I asked if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight.” 

“Oh, sorry. But are you sure you don’t want to stay home? You haven’t come in until after midnight this past week.” Jazz placed her almost-empty cup on the coffee table and sat back, tucking her legs under her. 

“I’d love to stay home with you,” Kuni took a seat beside her and smiled, “but I want to take you somewhere nice, to make up for the fact I haven’t been home.” 

Jazz thanked him and agreed to meet him at the new French restaurant at eight tonight. It excited her to be meeting up with him, since they always left the apartment together, it never brought the butterflies to her stomach when they went out anywhere, but now, she was already feeling the little tremors of excitement. 

“Have a good day,” Jazz said as he handed him his briefcase at the front door, “And don’t let today’s baseball game distract you from actually working.” She laughed, knowing full well he would down tools and watch it from the first inning to the last. 

“Hey! I can be serious about things when I want to, you know.” Kuni teasingly pushed her shoulder as she laughed harder. 

“Oh really? You’re talking about when you read women’s magazines, right?” Jazz pursed her lips to stop from laughing as Kuni mockingly fained shock. 

“I’m serious when it comes to you.” Kuni’s words and soft expression blew all the amusement out of the hallway, leaving only crackling electricity in its wake. 

Kuni stepped forwards, his fiery gaze burning into her eyes, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Jazz unconsciously licked her lips in response to his signal he wanted to kiss her and lifted herself onto her tiptoes.   
Kuni slowly bent down and tipped his head, so torturously slow, until his lips grazed hers, a soft, teasing touch. 

“Mmm…” Jazz let out a small moan. After having no contact with him since that stupid card game, she missed him. 

“Don’t…” Kuni suddenly pulled her by the waist and held the back of her head, “...tempt me.”   
But it was too late.   
His mouth covered hers before Jazz could draw breath, her body pushed against the wall.   
Another moan tried to escape as she felt her husband’s body press against hers and grabbed her ass. Their kiss threatened to consume them both, the passion and longing for each other too good not to give into. 

Lifting her up, her legs naturally wrapping around him, Kuni ground his hard bulge against her, the friction like rain in the dryest desert. Jazz’s legs tighten around his waist, drawing him closer, tighter to her. Their kiss escalates from hunger to pure, undiluted lust as their hands search each other’s bodies. Moans and pants echo in the entrance hall as Kuni continues to grind against her. His erection pulsing and throbbing with a need for her he hasn’t known the likes of. Fluid already soaking into his tight boxers as he ups his pace. 

Jazz’s hands slip under his jacket, her nails dragging along the defined contours of his back. Her wetness making his friction all the more pleasurable. But not quite satisfying enough. It would never be enough until he filled her, stretched her, thrust into her with the same urgency and desire she feels for him. She craves him, needs his cock buried deep inside of her. Waves of pleasure rise higher, her breathing now unrestrained as she slides a hand down and pulls at his belt. Her fingers sweep over the tip of his cock and his entire body shudders. 

“Fuck… I want you, Jazz. I wanna fuck you so hard right now,” His mouth travels to her neck, nipping and licking her sensitive flesh, his hand cupping her breast, squeezing more roughly than usual, but it’s something that turns her on all the more; the urgency of his hands drawing out something primal in her. 

“Do it. Fuck me hard, fuck me so hard I scream your name.” Jazz didn’t care that she had never spoken to him like that before, all that she cared about was feeling him penetrate her, grunting and sweating as he unloads inside of her, saying her name with abandon as he comes. 

With one hard thrust against her, Kuni has to fight back against his impending release. “I want to, you have no idea how much I want to, but…” He stops short and stills his grinding as Jazz had managed to work her hand into his suit trousers, her hot hand covering the length of his erection. He wants to move, he wants to rock his hardness against her hand, but he has to control it. The very thought of Saeki being alone with her… 

“Stop, you have to stop.” Kuni pants, hating himself all over again for losing that stupid bet. 

“Don’t stop, he won’t know, he won’t know.” Jazz kept repeating as she dropped her legs from around his waist, her free hand working in the buttons of his shirt as she still palms his hard cock. 

“He… oh god.” Kuni moans as Jazz gently teases the tip of his cock with her fingernail. “He will know. He always knows.” Kuni swallowed hard as he fights to endure this sweet torture. 

Jazz knows he’s right. Saeki was a master of human interaction, his freakishly accurate perception of body language could only be rivalled by the world's most distinguished psychologists - he was that good. 

“But… but…” Jazz stuttered, her body crashing with the reality she couldn’t have what she craved. 

“I know.” Kuni let out a long breath, his chin resting on top of his wife’s soft, blond hair. “But we just have to go a while longer. It’s almost been a week already. Let’s just enjoy dinner tonight and we’ll both try to concentrate on how good things will feel once this two weeks is over. I’ll even take the day off work to spend in bed with you.” Kuni smiled seductively, and Jazz reluctantly accepted his promise. 

“Fine. But you better drink plenty of Red Bull that day.”


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date seems like the perfect time to spend with your spouse... y'know, if you're allowed to touch them.

Eleven minutes to go. Kunihiko glanced at his watch for the seventh time in ninety seconds. He waited outside the four-star Italian restaurant, his head turning left and right at regular intervals, scanning the crowd for his wife's beautiful face. Maybe he shouldn't have hurried with his work. Maybe he shouldn't have invited her out to dinner and maybe he shouldn't have taken tomorrow morning off so they could spend it together. Not if this morning was any indication to go by.   
Kunihiko felt his cheeks heat up as he rubbed the tip of his nose and shook his head at his actions this morning - like some damn horny teenager not being allowed to take things to third base.   
But he couldn’t help himself. Something he had always tried to keep hidden had reared its head. Always making sure he held back, always making sure Jazz enjoyed every second of the times they made love, and never giving in to the fire that burned for her. But this morning... God, she felt so good. Her lips, her skin, her touch. The restraint he always hid, had shown its true face.   
Everything drove him crazy with desire, and that's why he had been working so much this past week - knowing being alone with Jazz, looking at her beautiful face, eyes scanning her tempting figure, would push his hidden restraint to the event horizon.   
But then the guilt crept in. Leaving her all alone just because he wouldn’t be able to control himself. What a lousy husband he had been. 

Seven minutes. Would she be early? Would she be late? He clenched and unclenched his fists, needed a cigarette to calm his nerves, but Jazz would yell at him if he gave into this particular craving. It had been six months since he gave up that vice, only smoking the odd cigar at special events, and it never really bothered him, but times like these were testing. If he couldn’t touch her, then his hands needed something else to do. 

He could go inside the restaurant and await her arrival at their table, but the fresh air of the late-summer night was like, well, a dose of fresh air after being in his office all these hours, all these days.   
What would she be wearing tonight? Perhaps the flowing dark-pink gown he bought her for his co-workers engagement party? Or maybe a more elegant black ensemble that hugged her curves, showing the smooth skin of her back? What underwear would she have on? Something lacy and feminine? Something more racy?   
Now he really needed to smoke. 

“Kunihiko!” he heard his name being called from across the street.   
He turned to the direction of her voice, so alluring how she calls his name when she succumbs to his ministrations. He shook his head again, trying to shake free the images of his body over hers, his fingers slick with her arousal. 

“Hi babe, how was your day?” Kuni leaned down to kiss her cheek. What was she wearing under that long coat? It had to be something darker, judging by the autumn colours of her makeup. 

“It was good. I spent most of the day in the library and talking with Mrs. Takeshi. Her daughter is expecting her second child. Isn't that great!” 

Kuni reciprocated his wife's bright smile. Her face was illuminated with happiness. Would they have children soon? Being a father never entered into his mind before he fell in love with Jazz, never once did he see himself with a wife and child. Never once did he ever see himself be this happy. Kuni instinctively reached his hand down and placed his hand over her stomach, imagining a life inside her kicking in response to his loving contact. 

“Kuni?” Jazz stepped back, puzzled at his enigmatic gesture. Did he know she'd had cramps today? 

“Sorry, sorry, just wondering…” Kuni trailed off, would he scare her with this sudden desire for a child. Would she assume this was another one of his flash-in-the-pan ideas?   
But it wasn't. Yes, it was an unexpected thought, but something was right about it. A moment of clarity that had sent him into a tailspin. 

“Are you okay?” Jazz raised her hand to her husband’s cheek, his frozen expression causing a mixture of amusement and concern. 

“I'm fine, babe. In fact, I feel almost perfect. Shall we?” Kuni pushed out his elbow for her to wrap her hand around and opened the glass door to the restaurant. 

The table was already set with candles and a bottle of wine - a smooth, fruity red with a hint of cherries to excite Jazz’s palette for sweet things.

“May I take your coat?” the waiter asked Jazz as she unbuttoned her long, suede mac.

“Please,” Jazz politely smiled as the waiter removed her coat, revealing a long chiffon dress the colour of the sunset. 

Kuni’s eyes widened as he roamed her curves. The thin straps gave way to a low, sweetheart neckline, the fabric hugged her waist, flowing out at her hip to just under her knees. Layer upon layer of burnt orange swaying freely with each of her movements.

He loved her in long dresses - the knowledge of what she hides underneath always tantalised him. Those sexy legs, the firm flesh of her thighs, kept hidden away from everyone else. But he knew. 

Jazz let a satisfied smirk grace her lips as her husband looked at her figure. If only he knew she wore nothing underneath. Maybe she should take out the panties she carried in her purse, and slip them in his pocket. 

\---------------

“How about dessert? Something sweet for my sweet lady.” Kuni reached out his hand and interlaced his fingers with hers on the table.

“I love how corny you are,” Jazz laughed, but his cheesy comments still warmed her heart. “But I’m quite full now. Maybe just a coffee.” 

“Corny?!” Kuni laughed, “Well then if that’s what you think, I won’t bother telling you how beautiful you are.” 

Jazz’s face lit up. The carefree way he dished out compliments should have been something she had gotten used to by now, but he never ceased to make her feel special, even when things got tough. 

“How about we just get the cheque and head home?” Jazz suggested, wanting nothing more than to soak in a hot bath and be alone with her husband. 

“Sounds good. I’m pretty beat after the week I’ve had.” Kuni reflexively rubbed his eyes and longed to get out of this stuffy suit and let his hair down. But if they leave now, he would be alone with her, putting the deal he made with Saeki at more risk. 

“You do look tired. Need something to wake you up?” Jazz grinned, as she reached into her purse. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll have herbal tea when we get home, that usually picks me up a little. Especially when you… what’s this?” Kuni looked down as something black was placed by his hand. He picked the lacy fabric up and stopped thinking. Stopped breathing. “This is… these are…” Kuni’s face flamed and he rubbed the tip of his nose before stuffing his wife’s panties into his pocket. 

“Yep and you look a little more awake now!” Jazz laughed happily as she watched the reaction she wanted to see. “Who needs caffeine!” 

“No, no, no, no… are you trying to kill me?” Kuni mumbled as his mind flooded with the sensation of her sex: the wet warmth, the sweet, addicting taste. All he had to do was slip his hand under the table and up her thighs. No restrictions. No barrier to impede the pleasure he longed to give her. 

“So, shall we go home?” Jazz nonchalantly asked as if she hadn’t just blown her husband’s brains all over the classically decorated restaurant. 

\----------------------------------------

In the cab on the way home, Jazz looked out of the window and pondered her next move. It was torture for her too, but there is method to her madness - all that pent-up frustration would be put on her. Sex with Kuni was great, so satisfying, but at times, she wished he would be a little more aggressive. He always made love to her, never fucked her. Always spent so much time on foreplay, pushing her over the edge time and time again. But. Sometimes she wanted to be teased, wanted not to be treated like a fragile, precious girl. She wanted to be taken like a woman by a man who was ready to unleash the primal beast within, and she saw a glimpse of that this morning. And all she had to do was keep pushing his limits to see the real animal she knew her husband was underneath it all.   
Maybe Kunihiko losing that bet was a blessing in disguise?

Kuni watched the city scenery whizz by as they neared home, his hand in his pocket, feeling the rough fabric of her panties, wondering when she had taken them off. Wondering if she would object if he touched her right here, right now. Could he keep it at that, though? Would he be satisfied enough with just a little touch? 

*beep beep* 

“Hm?” Kuni pulled himself out of his dirty thoughts as his phone alerted him to a text message. 

‘Had a nice dinner? Jazz looked more tasty than anything on that menu. Remember: you’re not allowed to sample the dessert! I’ll know! Saeki xxxx’ 

Kuni almost opened the cab window and threw his phone out onto the asphalt speeding underneath them. He oughta do it just on principle he signed his text with kisses. 

“What’s wrong?” Jazz tensed up as she looked over her husband’s angry face. 

“That damn Saeki. How does he know how to push my buttons?” Kuni folded his arms across his chest and sulked all the way home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom steamed up as Jazz added lavender oil to the water that ran from the taps of the bathtub, such a soothing aroma.   
Her hands reached up and untied her long, blonde hair, her fingers untangling the strands as she pondered whether or not to invite her husband to join her. It would certainly push him closer to his limits, but could she handle it? Could she endure the torture of having her husband’s, wet, naked skin in front of her as the soap suds rolled down his strong chest, over his toned stomach that she loved to nip with her teeth.   
Her shoulders convulsed slightly as a shiver ran down her spine, images of her nails scoring his torso as he entered her. 

“Geez. It’s only been a week!” Jazz shook her head at her out-of-control libedo. They had gone longer than this before, when he went overseas and she couldn’t join him. But at least they had phone calls and Skype to help lessen the longing. But Saeki stipulated that there was to be no ‘relief’ of any kind as they discussed terms like some serious business deal after the poker game had been lost.

“That damn Saeki.” Jazz scowled, mentally plotting his demise.   
\---------------------------------------------

With his coffee in front of him, Kuni let his hair down as he looked over to the bookcase. Their wedding photo proudly displayed in a place of prominence. Would a baby be something they should discuss soon? He already felt his heart fill with happiness at the thought of it earlier this evening, but how would Jazz react? Happy, he thinks and makes the decision to speak about it with her tomorrow morning.   
Maybe that would be the way out of Saeki’s deal. If they announced they would be trying for a baby, Saeki would look like the bad guy if he insisted they stick to the deal. Kuni smiled, picturing how disapproving the guys would glare at Saeki, probably refusing to speak to him until he lifted the ban. 

“So beautiful,” Kuni reminisced as he still looked at their wedding photo. His new wife smiling with the brightness of the sun, her white dress giving an angelic glow to her skin. “Absolutely stunning.” 

Sipping his coffee, Kuni thought back to that day, slipping the ring on her finger, kissing her for the first time as Mrs. Aikawa. Making love to her for the first time as Mrs. Aikawa. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh as he pictured the garter around her thigh, his teeth taking hold of the white lace and pulling it off her leg. His lips pressing against hers as his hand slipped in between her thighs, finding her already wanting him to take things further.   
Kuni licked his lips as he savoured the memory of her taste. Sweeter than any cake, more sexy than any lingerie, more addicting than any cigarette.   
The feel of her hands wrapped in his hair, her breathless moans, as he pleasured her with his tongue was more arousing than any memory. It wasn’t enough. He needed to taste her. 

Slamming his coffee cup down, he made his way to the bathroom in hurried strides. His eyes focused on the bathroom door with the predatory ferocity of a lion hunting its prey. He glared at the door as he tried to dismiss the vision of Saeki making Jazz his ‘Honey’ for a day. Telling her to cook the food she makes only for him, making the tea she makes only for him, smiling in the way she does only for him. 

“That damn Saeki.” Kuni grumbled as he resigned himself to walking away from his wife that lay naked and wet behind the door.


	4. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring cleaning proves a challenge for the couple.

After another night of sleeping a mile apart from each other, despite in the same bed, Kuni and Jazz woke to Day Six of this stupid deal. 

Jazz looked over to her husband as he rubbed his eyes, his hair a mess, a crease down his cheek from the pillow. Every damn morning, she thought and chuckled. 

“Good morning,” Jazz smiled as she rolled over to him and snuggled into his chest.

“Morning, my love. Sleep well?” Kuni kissed the top of her head and pulled her warm body closer to him. This was happiness for him: waking up to his beautiful wife, her smiling face against him as he holds her. No matter what evil took place in the outside world, nothing could taint this contentment. 

“I did. You have the morning off, right?” Jazz asked, wanting nothing more than to spend a lazy morning in bed with him, but that would be dangerous. 

“Yep, and I think I’ll start my morning off with a kiss. How about it?” Kuni rolled onto his side, his arms still wrapped around Jazz as he lay her on her back. 

Jazz smiled up at her handsome husband, his hair all scrunched up at the back. “You have such a serious look on your face, but how can I take you seriously with this going on?” Jazz laughed and ruffled the back of his hair, making his bed-head an even worse state. 

“Anyone ever told you that you’re a real mood killer?” Kuni laughed and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand from his head. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard that a time or two.” Jazz flashed a cheeky grin and wrapped her leg around his, watching how his relaxed, happy face clouded over. This was definitely a time to push his buttons. “I’m sure a few boyfriends have said something similar.” 

“Oh really? Who told you these things?” Kuni gripped her wrist even tighter, the little green monster growing within as he began to kiss her face, staying far away from her lips. He knew what she was doing, but it didn’t stop the unsettled feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t her first, but he’d make damn sure he’d be her last.   
“Not have anything to say? Why can’t you tell me?” 

“You see, when I do say things like that, my husband gets this fire in his eyes and he likes to show me who I belong to.” Jazz purposefully trailed her tongue over her bottom lip as she ran her foot over his calf. Closer. Just a little closer to the edge and he would snap. He would lose all his gentlemanly consideration and just take her like he was possessed. Just keep pushing him closer. 

A growl caught in Kuni’s throat, his black pyjama bottoms feeling less spacious than moments ago. All he wanted was a ‘good morning’ kiss from his wife, but now that wouldn’t satisfy him.   
Not until she was panting, her skin marked by his teeth, her hoarse voice calling his name as he buried his head between her legs - that would satisfy him. 

“Well, I guess you will have to tell me some other time,” Kuni planted a kiss on her forehead and got out of bed, adjusting his morning wood as he stood up. 

She was trying to make him jealous, trying to make him show her exactly who can please her now, and, by god would he love to. Just not now. She thinks he doesn’t know her intentions, but she is so far from wrong.   
He had noticed the change in her these past couple of weeks, after another drinking session with the guys. 

\------------------ Two weeks ago ----------------------

“No, I don’t think it’s Saeki at all. I think the true perv is Takao.” Yamato laughed, followed up by a loud snort as Takao choked on his shuchu on the rocks, some even spilling out of his nose. 

“I actually think It’s Ren. It’s always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.” Yuta sniggered as he poked the cheek of the sleeping blond. 

“How did you all get on this topic?” Jazz asked, scrunching up her face as she swirled the ice around her glass of watermelon flavoured liqueur. “I bet it has something to do with Saeki.” She leaned forwards and narrowed her eyes. 

“Kuni, can you please take your wife home now. She’s scaring me.” Saeki shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to turn his head away from the angry looking Jazz. 

“Yeah, she does that a lot.” Kuni nonchalantly said and carried on talking with Yuta. 

“Actually, thinking about it, I’d bet Kuni is the kiny one.” Saeki grinned, “I mean, he’s married and things get stale in the bedroom after a while, so you’ve got to come up with all sorts of role play and toy play to keep things alive. Right, Honey?” 

“Saeki!” Kuni snapped, “I will pay you to never speak again.” 

“I’ll donate half my salary,” Yamato laughed. 

“Me too. I’ll even print out some sponsor forms,” Yuta beamed. 

“Why do you all gang up on me? It makes me feel very unloved.” Saeki pouted in his usual dramatic form.

“You have always been very astute with sensing other people’s feelings.” Takao smiled, then hung his head, realising that wasn’t the best of follow-up remarks. 

Jazz laughed as Saeki’s mouth hung open. But what he said… it wasn’t entirely untrue. Things have gotten a little routine with Kuni. It was all too ‘polite’. Kuni is a great lover, maybe too good. He takes his time with her, takes her to the stratosphere time and time again, but it’s all too… proficient. It was never a case of he just had to have her. Never a case of hunger and need; primal and deliciously savage.   
And she wanted that. She wanted him to disregard time and location and just let himself go. 

\-------------- Present Day --------------------------------

“Come on, we have to get the bar ship-shape.” Jazz pulled on Kuni’s arm as he sat reading one of his women’s magazines at the counter of Long Island. “The health and safety inspector is due any day now.” 

Kuni rolled his eyes and stood. This was NOT how he wanted to spend his morning off. Nonetheless, cleaning would probably be a safer option than being alone with the woman he loves and risk losing the bet. 

“Okay, okay, Ms. Boss Lady. What do you want me to do?” Kuni yawned and stood up.

Jazz suppressed a smile. ‘Fuck me over this counter right now’ would have been her answer, but… that damn Saeki.   
“You can start by sorting through the food. Throw away anything that is nearing its expiry date and won’t be used.” 

Jazz checked the temperature of the fridges and freezers, pulled boxes out from storage and sorted through them. Kuni threw away all the food that would go stale in the next day or two and began wiping down the bar. 

“Hey, what’s up here?” Jazz called out as she saw a cardboard box high on the top shelf in the store room. She stood on her tiptoes, but couldn’t even get her fingertips to it. Curiosity now had hold of her and she pulled a beer crate over to the shelves.   
Standing on her tiptoes, Jazz was taller, but not quite tall enough. She could reach the box no problem, but it was heavy and she knew she would drop it.

“What’s where?” Kuni came back to the store room, smiling at his wife’s struggle. 

“This box up here… I can’t…” Jazz stretched herself to her limits, but still couldn’t grasp the box safely enough to take down. 

“Oh.” Kuni gasped. “Um… it’s just paperwork, you don’t have to be concerned with that.” Kuni walked over to Jazz and offered her a hand down from the beer crate, but instead of being met with her hand, he was met with an intense stare. 

“Why are you lying?” Jazz raised her eyebrows and folded her arms. She knew it wasn’t anything she should be worried about, the blush on his cheeks told her as much. 

“It’s nothing. Just some papers… and stuff.” Kuni’s gorgeous eyes darted around the store room, and he inwardly cursed at how well his wife knew him. He had to get a better poker face. Maybe if he did that during the game last week, he could reach out and touch the breasts that were at eye-level right now. 

“It’s the ‘stuff’ that concerns me.” Jazz tried to put on her scary wife face, but the smile tugging at her lips couldn’t be helped. 

“Fine. Just promise me you won’t make any comments, or tease me.” Kuni rubbed the tip of his nose and got up on the crate with Jazz, his sudden movement pushing her backwards against the shelves. 

“You read Cosmo. How much more embarrassing can it get?” Jazz tried to laugh, but how could she when her husband’s strong chest was in front of her face?

As if on instinct, her hands found his waist, her palms pressing firmly against him. Like heartbeat after heartbeat, her fingertips rose higher and higher, his pecs twitching under her touch. 

“Jazz, you know we can’t do this,” Kuni sighed, but he didn’t want her to stop. He pulled the box down and placed it on the sideboard beside the shelves. 

“I know. I just like touching you, that’s all.” Her hands slid over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, the height difference making it impossible for her to kiss him as she so badly wanted to do. 

“Don’t say things like that, my love.” Kuni rested his forehead on top of her head and sighed again. “I know touching doesn’t automatically mean sex, it’s just that you… you know what you do to me.” Placing a kiss on her hair, Kuni stepped down from the beer crate, Jazz’s chest filling his field of vision. 

Jazz lightly scratched the back of his neck with her nails, knowing he loves the tingly, tickly sensation. It wasn’t often that she got to look down on him like this, and it could be just the thing to push him closer to the primal desire she wanted to see. 

“Mmm… don’t… not that…” Kuni closed his eyes, the feeling of her nails heightened now one of his senses was out of commission. Goosebumps rose on his skin, sending tiny shudders down his spine. All these days, all this pent up frustration, began to crack his level-headed restraint.   
Ignoring all reason, Kuni leaned forwards, pressing his face against her breasts, cursing the fabric that impeded his lips. His hands dropped to her hips, grasping and kneading as he trailed his tongue along the valley between her breasts. 

“Mmm…” Jazz threw her head back and dug her nails in a little harder, holding him to her chest. “Kunihiko…” Her breathy whisper made it to his ears and ignited his flame. 

Pulling her sweater off, he made short work of her bra, his lips never more than millimetres away from her skin as he undressed her. His hands worked her belt as he teased her nipples with his tongue, swirling and flicking in the way she loved. 

“Jazz… oh god, Jazz… I need to taste you,” Kuni dropped to his knees, pulling her jeans down with him, her black panties right in front of him. Her moans spilled from her lips as she clung to his hair, impatiently anticipating what he was going to do. 

Practically tearing off her panties, Kuni unbuckled his own belt and slid his pants down. Jazz threw her leg over his shoulder, urging him to give her what she needed.   
The musky, sexy scent of her arousal had to be savoured, he had craved it for so long, needed this like a drunk needing their next sip of whiskey. 

“Kunihiko, please,” Jazz moaned, as her hips pushed themselves forwards, his hot breath on her thigh enough to make her wet for him. 

Needing no further prompting, Kuni flicked his tongue out, going straight for the kill - no teasing, no exploration, no tender care. Her swollen clit felt like heaven on his tongue, her taste permeating his bloodstream, as he swept over her clit time and time again, each stroke harder than the last. 

He grasped her thigh with desperation as she rocked against his mouth, panting and calling for him to speed up. He could picture her face: her cheeks flushed, her lips parted, her eyes screwed shut as she blanked out her surroundings and concentrated on the feeling - the feeling only he could give to her. 

Kuni’s right hand drifted down his own body, his cock pulsing for attention. His left hand took leave of her thigh and joined his tongue in bringing her closer to the relief they both craved.   
Curling his hand tightly around his cock, Kuni slowly pumped the shaft, his moans vibrating against her clit. 

“I need you inside me,” Jazz panted, her hands close to tearing his hair out as she rapidly approached her climax. 

He longed to grant her wish, but he hadn’t had his fill of her taste, hadn’t heard her scream his name yet. As a poor substitute for what she really wanted, Kuni slid one, then two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out as he curled his fingers, finding that utopia that always made her scream over and over again.   
Faster and faster he pumped his shaft, finding perfect harmony with his tongue and fingers. His grip almost painful as he grew close to release. Her loud moans, her throaty growls pushed him closer and closer. 

“I can’t take it anymore.” Kuni broke all contact, leaving Jazz free-falling without a parachute. “I want you so fucking bad,” Kuni grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off the beer crate, immediately slamming her against the sideboard. 

Jazz couldn’t suppress the smile, or the torrent of pleasure as she witnessed her husband become the animal she so desired.   
Hopping up on the sideboard, Jazz imprisoned her husband’s hips with her legs, pulling him closer as she kissed him with the same ferocity her body felt. 

Hands, lips, tongues - all used to stimulate anywhere in reach. Biting her shoulder, Kuni almost drew blood as he slid his cock through her folds, making sure to surge forwards as he hit her clit. She was close. He was close. Just one push and it would all be over. 

“Fuck me, Kunihiko, I need you.” Jazz moaned, already on the cusp of a wave as she tilted her hips. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Kuni kissed her one more time before gripping the base of his cock and lined himself up. 

“Hellllooooo!!!!” The worst possible person called out as the bell above the door to LI inckled with an annoying happiness. 

“DAMN IT, SAEKI!” Kuni and Jazz screamed in unison.


	5. A Discovery

Scrambling to get dressed, Kuni cursed over and over again under his breath and went to greet the obnoxious Saeki. 

“I may kill him,” Jazz scowled as she looked around the beer crate for her bra. 

“I may let you,” Kuni said, without a hint of humour. “Actually, I may help. It’s nice for couples to share common interests.” 

“This place is spotless, it’s good to know you’ve been busy doing something other than what I’m imagining right now,” Saeki called out over the bar, the amusement in his voice all the more aggravating to Kuni and Jazz. 

“What do you want?” Kuni came to the front of the counter, leaving Jazz to get dressed. 

“I just stopped by on my way to a meeting and....” Saeki trailed off, his eyebrows raised and a wicked grin spread over his face. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No. You’d better go before you’re late for your meeting.” Kuni grabbed a cloth and tried to distract himself from the feel of his wife’s skin, the taste of her arousal, the painful erection that hadn’t yet subsided. 

“I think it’s clean,” Saeki laughed as he took the cloth from Kuni as he scrubbed the counter. “I think I did interrupt and I think I interrupted at a very important point,” Saeki questioningly raised his eyebrows again, daring Kuni to deny it. 

“We haven’t broken any of your rules.” Kuni scowled. 

“So I see. You look very frustrated. Does your Honey look exactly the same?” Saeki laughed, enjoying every second of the torture he could see on Kuni’s face. 

“No, she just looks pissed off. Want me to call her out here?” Kuni smirked, enjoying the smug smile slide off his face like butter off a hot knife. 

“I’ll pass. Looks like you’re both busy anyway.” Saeki glanced around the bar again, impressed that it looked so clean. “I’ll have a coffee, if you will, barkeep.” 

“Sure,” Kuni said, then went about dusting while the machine did its thing. 

“Your Honey looked lovely last night. I’m sure it was difficult to keep your hands to yourself,” Saeki smirked, knowing that Kuni was already beyond frustrated. 

Kuni dropped the duster and glared at him, the annoyance of his text message last night came back with a vengeance.   
“And how the hell would you know that?” 

“Well, I just so happened to be passing by and saw you two enjoying a delicious meal and, of course, I had to remind you not to partake in the usual post-date activities,” Saeki winked, and Kuni wanted nothing more than to throw him outside, lock the door and continue with what he was doing before he was so annoyingly, and rudely, interrupted. 

While Kuni kept Saeki amused, Jazz dressed and eyed the box on the sideboard. What was in there that caused him to blush? 

“Let's see!” Jazz excitedly said, as she thanked whatever ruled the heavens for the distraction. 

Opening it up, Jazz felt disappointed. The box was filled with birthday and Christmas cards.

“Well, that was an anticlimax.” Jazz sighed, her frustration renewed. “Just like earlier.”   
Still, she took out the old cards and opened them up.   
The first ones were from last year, a birthday card and Christmas card Jazz had sent to Kuni.   
The next were from the year before, then the year before that, dating all the way back to when Jazz first learned how to write. 

“He kept all of these?” with a hand over her mouth, Jazz felt her heart swell at the sentiment. She didn't think it was possible, but she fell even deeper for him. 

Walking out of the store room, Jazz flung her arms around Kuni, his surprise evident, but it didn’t stop him from returning her hug.

“What’s all this about?” Kuni laughed, and ruffled her hair. 

“If this is your new daily special, I’ll take one too,” Saeki laughed and held his arms open. 

“Shut up, Saeki,” Jazz snapped, but still held on to her husband. His scent, his strong arms, his toned chest… all hers. “I looked in that box,” Jazz admitted and looked up.

“Oh, well, it’s just some stuff, you know, from a while back,” Kuni blushed and rubbed his nose. “Just stuff I forgot was there.” 

“You big softie,” Jazz smiled into his chest, inhaling his faint cologne. 

“Hey, you two, cut it out already! This is exactly why I chose those terms of that bet. You two flaunt your relationship in front of us all and it hurts!” With his arms folded across his chest, Saeki let out a dramatic sigh. “It’s not fair.” 

“Jealousy isn’t an attractive trait in a man,” Kuni laughed, but knew he was guilty of it, too. 

“You’re all attractive, why don’t you go out and get yourself a girlfriend?” Jazz said, finally letting go of Kuni and wandered over towards the dejected screenwriter. 

“You think it’s that easy? Ren isn’t conscious long enough to maintain a relationship, Takao’s too dense, Yuta just gets friend-zoned, Yamato is too much like a nagging housewife and I’m way too busy. Besides, if I were to commit to a relationship, then what about all those sexy ladies out there? They would be heartbroken if I were taken off the table.” Saeki didn’t look anything but sincere and that made Jazz laugh. 

“You’re so deluded!” Jazz kept chuckling to herself as she began to polish the tables.

“They look clean enough, don’t make your pretty hands sore doing these things,” Saeki shifted in his seat as he watched Jazz continue to polish. 

“We have a health inspector due soon, so I want everything to be nice and clean,” Jazz went about busying herself and Kuni looked on with a smile on his face, before seeing the time on the wall clock.

“I should get going, I have wall-to-wall meetings this afternoon.” Kuni pinched the bridge of his nose, the mere thought of being in his stuffy suit, the mere thought of being sat in a room full of board members and stock-brokers gave him a headache. 

“Will you be home for dinner?” Jazz asked as she stopped her chores to look over to him. 

“No, I think I will be home pretty late. We have meetings until nine, then I have to finalise a few things regarding a proposed merger with….” 

“Snore!” Jazz mockingly yelled. 

“Hey, I thought you like it when I talk business?” Kuni smirked, his mind flashing back to a time when she would ask about his day while loosening his tie and taking off his jacket, a look of arousal in her eyes. God, he missed her. 

“Just make sure you eat something.” Jazz walked over to Kuni and planted a kiss on his cheek, wishing it could be so much more than that. 

“I will. See you later, my love.” Kuni kissed her forehead and left LI. 

“So, now it’s just the two of us, tell me everything! How has it been going?” Saeki leaned towards Jazz, his cat-that-got-the-cream look on his face making it plenty obvious as to what he was referring to. 

“It’s been fine.” Jazz bluntly answered. “I thought you said something about being way too busy, so don’t you have something to do today?” 

“You’re no fun.” Saeki pouted. “I wanted to hear how torturous it has been for you. I thought that maybe you would come crying on my shoulder, wanting some comfort.” 

“You really are deluded, aren’t you?” Jazz smiled pointedly. “Go before I get you to help me clean.” She dangled the polish and duster in front of Saeki’s face, knowing he was seemingly allergic to manual labour. 

“Ah! Using my weakness like that! How very cruel of you. But I shall return and I fully expect you to tell me all about how frustrated you really are, maybe even tell me how you want me to help relieve that frustration...” With a wink, Saeki buttoned up his jacket and downed the last mouthful of his coffee. 

“Keep your make-believe fantasies to yourself.” Jazz rolled her eyes and carried on cleaning as Saeki left dejected. 

\---------------------------------------------

With another three hours passing, and the sun sinking lower in the sky, Jazz sat at the table the gang usually gathered around and felt accomplished. Long Island had never looked so clean. 

“Ugh, I feel gross. I need a shower.” Jazz stretched up high, then dropped her hands to her feet, bringing a little life back to her aching muscles. As she did this, she noticed some gum stuck to the underside of one of the tables. 

“Disgusting!” She yelled to the empty bar. “No I have to clean under the tables.” 

With a knife in her hand, she upturned table after table, making sure there was no gum underneath, and scraping off what there was. 

Already tired and already late into the evening, Jazz upturned the last table - the gang’s table. No gum, but there was something rather interesting underneath.

Jazz’s jaw dropped and her heart momentarily stopped. 

“TAKAMASA SAEKI!”


	6. Revenge is a Bitch Named Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***GRAPHIC CONTENT***

With a hot shower and her luxury conditioner working its magic, Jazz felt like a new woman. A woman with a plan to make her husband crazy with desire - but there would be time for that later.   
First and foremost was getting Kuni’s dinner ready. She knew that, despite his assurances, he would be buried in a pile of paperwork and not look up until Osanai practically forced him out of his office, so Jazz would take it upon herself to make sure he stayed nourished - in more ways than one. 

That was step one. Step two involved NOT wearing any panties and giving him a good show, just to prove he had access if he truly desired it. 

\-----------------------------------

With dinner simmering away, Jazz looked over her attire in the huge, full-length mirror in their bedroom, their marital bed covered in rose petals and an assortment of oils and toys hid under her pillow. Tonight would be the night she would unleash hellfire and brimstone on her oh-so-considerate husband. 

The stockings and high heels giving her legs the illusion of a slender length. The fitted black shirt hugging her waist and the few top buttons left undone, gave a pretty good view of her cleavage, accentuated by the new La Perla black, lace balconette bra she bought last week - online discount, no less! The only thing missing were the matching panties underneath her hip-hugging A-line skirt. It's not her usual attire, far from it, but her plans called for something a little more… secretary like. 

Satisfied with her appearance, Jazz boxed up the dinner she had made and pulled on her long winter coat, even though the weather didn’t call for it, but there was no way she’d let any other man leer at her - that job was assigned solely to Kuni. Although.... Jazz snickered as she hailed a cab from outside their apartment building. The knowledge of how her husband could get once he got it into his head that someone wanted her, could kill two birds with one stone: drive Kuni over the polite edge he liked so much, and pay Saeki back with a vengeance - that would be step three and four combined.

Yep. That would be perfect. Jazz smiled sadistically as the massive glass building adorning ‘Aikawa.Com’ in bright blue lettering atop of it, grew closer. 

\----------------------------------------------

With a fed up groan, Kuni slammed down his pen, the stack of requisition forms and contract amendments seemed to never end. At least the meetings went smoothly. Another profitable deal added to his manifesto. Another client bringing in a hefty sum of money. Business is, as they say, booming. 

If only he could say his sex life was booming, too. 

“Damn Saeki.” Kuni grumbled as he interlocked his fingers behind his head. 

“Sir?” Osanai queried as he looked up from his oversized daily planner. 

“Um?” Kuni leaned forward in his huge, leather office chair and realised he had spoken out loud. “Oh, nothing, nothing. Anyway, let’s go back to Wednesday and see if we can fit in that lunch meeting with those folks from Sanyo and get the ball rolling on the deal with…” 

“Mister Aikawa, your wife is here.” his secretary's voice called out from the intercom beside his monitor. 

“Oh!” Kuni sat up straight, surprised by this news, and looked over to Osanai, as if seeking his permission to see her. 

“I’ll mark it down and have Wednesday set up, sir. Enjoy your evening,” Osanai grinned slightly, enjoying the flustered look on his boss’ face. 

“Okay, you can send her in, Yuki.” Kuni spoke into the intercom, and began to fiddle with his tie like some little boy going on his first date. 

Osanai rushed to the door to greet Jazz, holding it open for her to step in, before giving her a courteous bow.   
“Missus Aikawa,” With a smile, Osanai left Jazz and her husband alone. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Kuni smiled, but then noticed her expression, seriousness masking the underlying determination on her face. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?” 

Starting to get up from his chair, taking note of her long coat, to examine for himself that his wife was in no way injured or unwell, Jazz smiled, and shook her head, indicating that he should remain seated. 

“You haven’t eaten dinner have you?” Jazz raised her eyebrow, daring him to refute her. 

“I...haha, yeah… you got me. Busted!” Kuni raised his hands in surrender, knowing it was futile to deceive the woman who understood him so well. 

“Well, Mister CEO, if you won’t go out to dinner, then I bring dinner to you,” Jazz walked over to his desk, her hips swaying with intent, watching with satisfaction as Kuni lowered his eyes, his purple hues darkening slightly at her calves, then at her heels, until she got close enough for the desk to obscure his view. 

“You brought me dinner?” Kuni smiled, though it was a little strained. He had noticed as soon as she walked through his door that she possessed a confidence and maturity that she rarely showed - that side of her that he found alluring. Or was it just his imagination? Was he just so pent up that he was hallucinating? 

“Yep. Now, be a good boy and eat all your greens,” Jazz curled one corner of her luscious lips, giving him a seductive smirk, as she purposefully walked around to the back of his chair, leaned over his head and placed the bento on his desk. 

Kuni could feel his cheeks, and something else, heat up. He rubbed the tip of his nose, trying to concentrate on the delicious aroma of his home-made dinner, but all he could see himself feasting upon were his wife’s breasts that were currently pressing into the back of his neck and shoulders. 

“T-thanks,” Kuni cleared his throat and opened the lid of his bento, missing the contact once Jazz had walked around his desk, her hips still swaying invitingly. 

“You need to take better care of yourself, Kuni.” Jazz said as she pulled out the visitors chair the other side of his desk ensuring that, from his position, he could see her legs. Jazz took her cell phone out of her pocket and placed it on the desk, along with her cute shoulder bag. 

“I don’t have to - I have you!” Kuni beamed as he bit into his dinner, the seasoning of the chicken delighting his taste buds. “Mmm… you always know what I like, you really do look after me.” Kuni said in between mouthfuls. 

Damn right, I do, Jazz thought, smiling, as she began to slowly unbutton her coat. 

“Of course. I’m always ready to take care of you,” Jazz replied, allowing the sultry tones of her voice to carry across her meaning. “You know, you should get one of these for our home,” Jazz nonchalantly said as she slid ever so slightly down in the chair, knowing it would pull her skirt up just enough, “it’s very comfortable.” 

“Whatever my wife wants,” Kuni smiled forcefully, his eyes widening as her skirt rode up her legs, revealing her thighs, the lace tops of her stockings meeting the smooth skin of her thighs. Concentrate, man, concentrate. Kuni scolded himself, his mouth watering more than when confronted with his wife’s famous bacon and mushroom omelet. Damn. Stockings. His kryptonite. 

“Hmm… good answer,” Jazz purred, as she slowly crossed one leg over the other, knowing Kuni could get a good view of the top of her outer thigh, maybe even all the way up to her butt.  
Kuni coughed, the last piece of chicken catching in his throat, as his eyes fixated on his wife’s garments as she shed her coat. Her stockinged legs clamped together, her revealed upper chest giving him a hint of what lies further down.   
Kuni looked everywhere he could think of and that wasn’t his wife. She’s doing this on purpose. She’s enjoying this. Taking a deep breath, he tidied up his bento box and the few crumbs he had dropped on his desk, and pushed it aside. 

“Do I get dessert for eating up my greens?” Kuni smirked, playing the game he so very much wanted to play. 

“Perhaps.” Jazz smiled and stood, making her way around to his side of the desk, pushing between him and the modern mahogany desk. “But there’s one thing I would like to discuss with you before that,” Jazz lifted her butt and rested it on Kuni’s desk, the wireless keyboard sliding away. 

“And what’s that?” Kuni asked, not knowing whether to be slightly panicked or slightly turned on. 

“Well, you see, my husband may seem like a lazy, breezy, work-shy slacker…” She leaned forwards, taking his tie between her fingers and wrapping it around her fist. “But reality is that he works too hard. He doesn’t look after himself properly and forgets to eat or take breaks.” 

“Is that so?” Kuni leaned back slightly, watching the desire in his wife’s eyes. “Sounds to me like your husband doesn’t think about anything but getting through the work day, just so he can come home to his sexy wife.” 

“That still doesn’t excuse him not taking proper care of himself,” Jazz bit back the urge to dive right in and rip that suit right off him, untie his hair and fuck him in the way she physically craves. But she would wait. She had to take him to the brink of ecstasy before she could get exactly what she wanted. 

Kuni lowered his head, and exhaled deeply. Despite his heightened awareness of his wife’s proximity, and the fact she’s wearing stockings, Kuni had to concede he did push himself too much at times, and he knew it made Jazz worry. That’s the last thing he wanted to do.  
With a smile and a new resolve, Kuni looked up, right into Jazz’s baby-blue eyes and began to apologise. 

“Okay, I get it. So how about -” Before he could begin to lay out his plan, Jazz leaned forwards and sealed his lips with hers. “Mmmm,” Kuni closed his eyes, accepting the tender kiss from the woman he loves more than anything. 

Breaking the kiss, Jazz leaned back, the mellow expression on her husband’s face eliciting a smile. Lifting the receiver off his office phone, and ensuring her cell phone remained active, but silent, the only distraction Jazz had to worry about was someone walking in. But it’s not like Osanai would see her under Kuni’s desk.

“I’m not saying that you can’t rely on me for anything, in fact, I want to take care of you, I want you to tell me EXACTLY what you need,” Jazz slid off the edge of the desk, softly landing on her knees in front of Kuni. 

“What are -” Kuni began to ask, his eyes widening. 

“Ssshhh…” Jazz unbuckled his belt, pulling down the zipper with determination, all the while looking into her husband’s stunning violet eyes. “...just let me take care of you.” 

As her hand dove into his pants, her palm rubbing up and down his hardening shaft, Jazz ran her tongue slowly and seductively over her lips, the simple gesture enough to arouse him further, his cock lengthening and straightening towards his stomach like the hands of a ticking clock. 

Kuni tried to refuse, tried to form words - any words - to put a stop to this before it was too late for him, but nothing came out. Nothing his logic, nor the ramifications of this stupid bet, could refute the smouldering flames in her eyes. So he swallowed his saliva and watched, unblinkingly, as Jazz pulled down the waistband of his tight boxers and ran her tongue up his shaft, her eyes never breaking contact with his. No point. That was all that went through his head as he lifted his hips, allowing her to pull down his clothing. 

Sucking air through his gritted teeth, Kuni fought to keep his eyes open and his breathing under control as Jazz slowly licked his tip, her tongue and finger tip caressing the sensitive gland, the escaping fluid quickly lapped up.   
Gently sucking on the tip drew a deep growl from Kuni’s throat, his eyes fluttering closed.   
Smiling, Jazz knew she literally had him in the palm of her hands as she cupped his balls, giving a hard then soft squeeze, just the way he likes it. 

“Oh gods,” Kuni finally let go of any resistance that lingered as his wife’s hot mouth enveloped his shaft, her lips tightening and dragging up and down, her tongue darting over his sensitive tip. 

Soft and slow, then fast and hard - Jazz sucked and licked Kuni’s throbbing cock, torturing him to breaking point. His hips often lifted off the chair, his aching tip brushing the back of her throat. Every vein, every ridge, every inch of his cock received her attention. Her hand still squeezing and tugging his balls, tightened to the point of implosion. Her other hand curling around his base, sometimes her fingers joining with her tongue’s torment. 

Sweat broke on his forehead, his chest tight and muscles tense. The view of his wife’s blonde hair, her head lowering and raising, her tongue flicking over his tip as she met his eyes: insane. That was the only word watching all of this made him.   
Moans and grunts fell freely from his mouth, his knuckles whiter than a summer cloud as he dug his fingers into the armrests of his comfortable leather chair. 

“Jazz, baby, please…” Kuni flung his head back, the heat of his release pushing closer to the surface, and gripped her hair. 

“Please what?” Jazz smiled as she licked him like a lollipop. 

“I can’t take no more, baby, please, god, I’m about to burst.” 

With a grin, Jazz teased his tip, her fingers caressing his shaft. The pulsing and twitching of his cock signalled his impending climax. He was about to snap and he needed one last excuse to do so.   
Her painfully slow teasing tormented him, her relaxed attitude and this sudden lack of enthusiasm frustrated him, pissed him off even. Just as he was about to make his needs very clear, Jazz took him deep to the back of her throat, fitting every hard, thick inch of him into her mouth and sucked harder than she had ever done before. 

“Ah, holy fuck.” Kuni yelled out, his eyes screwing tightly shut, his hand grasping a fistful of her hair. “Just like that, baby. God your mouth is so fucking hot.” 

A torrent of curse words and groans poured from his dry mouth, his stomach tensed and his balls tightened. This was it. The release he so desperately needed for so long. His cock hardened painfully as Jazz lightly scratched the smooth skin on the underside of his balls, her jaw aching from the sheer pressure her lips gripped his cock with. It’s over - just a few more seconds. 

Holding his breath, Kuni mentally spread his arms and surrendered to free falling into the abyss. The heat surging through his cock rose like mercury in a thermometer. 

“Actually,” Jazz suddenly spoke. Her mouth leaving his cock, her hands coming to rest on her lap. “We’d be breaking the rules doing this, wouldn’t we?” 

“What?!” Kuni yelled, his entire body pulsing, like going into shock when you wake suddenly. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

Jazz innocently smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “I forgot for a moment that we shouldn’t be doing anything like this. I mean, you wouldn’t want Saeki to get his hands on me, would you?” Standing up, Jazz pulled down her shirt, neatening and smoothing it over her hips and thighs. 

Her wetness smeared on her upper thighs as she rested her backside back on the edge of his desk, her feet placed on his chair either side of his legs.   
His eyes immediately darted to her thighs, the lace top stockings drawing his attention like fireworks at New Years.   
Jazz slowly parted her thighs, allowing him to see what she failed to wear under her skirt.   
She had him. The fire in his eyes (and his unbelievably hard cock) told her as much. 

Reaching over and placing the now-empty betno in her purse and taking hold of her cell phone, unlocking it and blindly scrolling through the menu page.   
“I guess I should get back home, then,” Jazz raised her eyebrow, her nonchalant tone of voice stroking his fire and frustration to its apex.

The scent of her arousal, the dampness of her sex, the memory of her taste - it was all too much to resist. His cock, still twitching and begging for release, leaked with desperation, the clear fluid slinking down his shaft in one, long, slow drip.

“Don’t you think we have a little unfinished business here?” Kuni smirked, as his tongue swept over his bottom lip, Kuni asked a dozen questions in his head: Would Saeki know? How would he know? Will he be able to tell when they see him tomorrow?   
The only answer he could come up with as he looked at his wife’s glistening sex was: Who gives a fuck. 

“But what about Saeki? What would happen if I had to spend a full twenty-four hours with him? Do you think he’d touch me? Try to kiss me?” Jazz knew what buttons to push, she’d pushed them on several previous occasions just to get a little hint of the beast he hid. But now - now she was smashing his buttons with a mallet.   
“Do you think he would run his hands up my legs and take off my skirt? Do you think he would put his head between my legs, curious to know how I taste?”

The very notion that another man would taste his wife was enough to sharpen his claws, extend his fangs and shed his gentlemanly demeanor. No one could do that to her. No one can attempt to replicate the one thing he lived and breathed for right at this moment. 

“Don’t,” Kuni’s low growl was so unlike his usual calm tone. “Stay right there and don’t you dare move.” His hands travelled up her calves, over her knees and came to rest on her thighs before roughly spreading them, making room for what he longed to do.   
“I’ll make sure he knows I’m the only one who can please you,” Kuni leaned forwards, his tongue lashed out, parting her sex, and lapped up her wetness. The taste, the addicting flavour unique to her, drove him wild. 

Jazz watched, open mouthed, as Kuni rubbed her clit over and over again with the flat of his tongue, his hands grasping at her thighs. Her pants escaped in fits and starts as his fingertips rose higher up her thighs, lightly scratching the inside of her flesh. 

As his mouth pressed harder over her sex, Jazz lay flat on the desk, the keyboard tumbling to the carpet with a muffled crash. His beard scratching and tickling in such a divine manner against her entrance. 

“Mmmm… Kunihiko…” Her hands fumbled with his hairband, pulling it free from his deep purple locks, allowing his hair to tumble free and create an additional sensation on her thighs. 

Hearing his name spoken in such a sexy, breathless plea, he growled deeply, the vibrations against her clit forced more of her moans to fill the air. She no longer cared that he was now the one with the upper hand. Her little games no longer mattered so long as she got to see this; feel her husband do away with his pleasant and polite love-making. 

The tingles that coursed and pulsed throughout her blood, the tightening sensation in her tummy, everything indicated she was ready to experience the ultimate high, her mind blanking as she focused on Kuni’s tongue, his fingers creeping ever higher towards her wet and ready entrance.   
One finger, then two, easily slid inside her, stretching her, but not to the point of satisfaction. With a handful of his hair, Jazz tugged and scrunched harshly as Kuni found her hidden gem, his fingertips rubbing back and forth as his tongue continued to press roughly against her swollen clit, his moans amplifying the already-devastating pleasure she felt. 

“Oh...fuck,” Jazz screwed her eyes shut, her head falling backwards onto the desk with a little thump drown out by her moans, as the ever-familiar sensation of tingles running from the tips of her toes up to the roots of her hair (and the uncertainty of ‘am I going to pee?’), seized her with an expected, yet sudden, surge of pleasure. 

Kuni could feel the beginnings of her orgasm unfurl; while his lay alert but dormant, like a predatory wolf waiting to open its jaws and howl. The loud, steady thump of his heart pounds in his ears, the hunger for her body rumbles with an insatiable craving, and all he sees is her. Nothing else in his mind. No one else to fuel his passion.   
He’s ready. Ready to take what is his. Ready to sink his teeth into his mate. 

“Ah… I want you, Kunihiko, mmm… to fuck me… deep and fast… now,” Jazz panted, her moans filling the office, as her euphoria came to life.

“Get up,” Kuni growled, sliding his chair away from his feast. 

“Wha…?” Jazz opened her eyes, crash landing back to reality before she got to experience Heaven. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Jazz was about to let loose a string of curses, but those words jammed in her throat as she came face to face with the hidden beast she so longed to meet. His eyes fixated on hers, the usually-warm violet irises had darkened into something otherworldly. His lips parted as hot, laboured breaths came tumbling out, drying her juice that had permeated every contour. This was the Kunihiko she wanted to devour her. 

“Get. Up.” Kuni commanded as he rose to his feet, sliding his tie from around his neck. 

With a devious smirk, Jazz stood, her weakened knees just about holding her up. Her hands came to the buttons of her shirt, popping each one open without haste.   
Kuni’s eyes zeroed in on her fingers, not blinking as she revealed a satin strap then a hint of lace, as one side of her shirt slid from her shoulder, the dark fabric a delicious contrast to her pale skin. 

Moistening his lips, tasting his wife’s flavour once more, Kuni pulled her to him, his arms around her waist, and kissed her with ferocity and fever, his tongue plunging into her accepting mouth.   
Within seconds, Jazz was helped out of her shirt, his tore open, and their skin made contact, chests firmly pressing against one another with no room for oxygen.   
Even with her breasts crushed against Kuni’s toned, hard chest, Jazz could feel his fingertips slipping between both their bodies, making their way to her aching nipples. Kuni couldn’t really move his hand the way he wanted, but he couldn’t bear to be even one inch away from her. He could still cup her heavy breast in his hand and squeeze. 

Breaking their kiss, Kuni grabbed his wife’s hips and spun her around, her skirt lifted high and his chest against her back. 

“I don’t give a fuck if Saeki wins this bet, I can’t wait anymore. I need you, Jazz.” Kuni’s voice low and smouldering against her ear. 

“I need you, too, I need you inside me right now,” Jazz closed her eyes as Kuni pushed her shoulders down, making her bend over his desk. 

“All that teasing, all those times you tried to break my restraint… to hell with it. I hope you’re ready to feel what going without you has done to me,” Kuni wrapped a hand around his shaft, throbbing and rock hard for her. “And wearing these…” his hand strayed to the lace top stockings, “You really fucking test me, baby.” 

“Do your worst,” Jazz grinned, before her breath was taken away by a sharp, but agonisingly pleasurable bite to her shoulder. 

“I plan to, my love.” Kuni whispered as he guided his cock towards his wife’s desperate heat, making the tip slide against her clit, wanting to hear her moan and beg for him. 

Jazz opened her mouth, wanting to tell him to fuck her like his very life depended on it, but only harsh breaths and pants came out. The feel of him so close, but not close enough, had her lost in space with no hope for finding her way home. Crackles of electricity sparked her orgasm into life as Kuni slowly and torturously slid his cock against her overly-sensitive clit, his own moans spurring on her enjoyment. But it wasn’t enough.   
Pushing her hips back, desperately trying to take him within her, Jazz groaned as she felt him pull back. 

“Want something, baby?” Kuni asked, as he pressed his weight against her back, making it impossible for her to move any more. His hands slid between her chest and the desk, roughly grasping her full and ample breasts, as he left more of his teeth marks imprinted on her neck and shoulders. 

Turning her head to look him square in the eyes, Jazz wanted to prove that she wasn’t the delicate, fragile little girl he so often treated her. 

“Kunihiko, shut up and fuck me.” 

With a smile of twisted satisfaction, Jazz looked on as her husband’s eyes darkened further, his oh-so-gentlemanly persona now long gone.   
Grasping her hips, Kuni stood upright and aligned his cock with her wet and ready entrance.  
With one thrust, Kuni had sheathed himself within her, his eyes closing with pure euphoria as he felt her throbbing heat clench around him.   
Jazz allowed a satisfied moan to escape her dry throat, his lack of movement gave her time to adjust to his long, thick cock; gave her a chance to feel every part of him. Wriggling her hips gave her so much more.   
Pulling back excruciatingly slow, Kuni watched his cock, now covered in her arousal, slide out from the only person that had ever managed to make him this hard, bewildered by how mistaken he had been all this time: Jazz wasn’t the little girl he watched grow up, she was a woman - HIS woman, and he was more than willing to prove he was her man. 

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow,” Kuni whispered as he slammed into Jazz’s canal, and began to thrust and plow into her as if he had lost all sanity. 

Jazz’s nails scored Kuni’s antique mahogany desk, leaving scores in the woodwork, a physical memento from this encounter, her body needing an outlet for the intensity of how Kuni was fucking her. Relentless. Deep. Hard. His fingers digging into her hips would no doubt leave bruises, and the sheer force of which he pounded into her would leave a red line across her stomach from the edge of the desk, but who cared? 

Sweat trickled from his forehead, Jazz’s back perspired, cooling with his hot breaths. Grunts and moans filled every corner of the huge office as they both neared their peak, no doubt heard by Yuki sat fifteen feet from the office door.   
It wouldn’t be long. Her tightness and moans, the consuming feeling of lust and unrestrained passion, all had Kuni at his mercy, even though he was the one fucking her so dominantly. All the pent up frustration and all the pent up aggression of Saeki keeping them apart, provided the power behind his thrusts.   
His fingers dug deeper into Jazz’s hips as his head lolled back and his legs began to tremble. Fire rose from his depths and he didn’t care if he went up in flames. Right here, right in this moment, being connected to his wife in such a primal way was all he needed. She was all he needed.   
Jazz pushed her hips back, meeting him as best she could as the waves rose within her, reaching higher and higher until they were ready to break. Kuni could feel her tighten around his cock, which was already at breaking point. Just one word, one breathy word from her would end it all.

“Mmm… ah...I’m going to…” Jazz scrunched her eyes shut and clenched her legs together as best he could, attempting to add more friction to where she needed it most. “Make me cum, Kunihiko.” 

That was the word he needed: his name, and in the way only she could say it.   
“Just let go, baby, I want to feel you cum for me.” Kuni said, as he reached one hand around her waist and pressed his finger against her longing clit, his thrusts beginning to slow as his climax edged ever closer to release.

That was it. Jazz was no longer able to keep the raging storm at bay, and as soon as she could feel Kuni harden further, his moans becoming longer and drawn out, Jazz knew he was ready to cum.   
Orgasm after orgasm tore through her body, stripping her of any strength and energy she had left, leaving her legs weak and trembling. 

Kuni tried to hold on, tried to give her just one more orgasm, but feeling her clench around his cock, hearing her pant his name, seeing his wife in such a submissive position, pushed him to surrender. With one hard push, his sperm flowed out of him like warm champagne, bathing her womb. 

Collapsing against Jazz’s back, but not to the point of crushing her, Kuni tried to fight for breath, trying to keep himself standing. His heart threatened to break out through his chest with the harsh and erratic rhythm. 

“God… you can do that again,” Jazz laughed, before coughing, her breathing not yet normal either.

“I love you,” Kuni said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, grimacing slightly as he saw the damage he had done to her beautiful skin. 

“Love you, too.” Jazz smiled, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up to him in their big, soft bed. The same bed that contained all the surprises she had planned for when he returned home. 

Kuni longed to revel in this feeling of utter contentment, but in his mind, niggling away, was the idea of Saeki. He would know what they had done - he’s too good at reading people. He would definitely know. 

"What about Saeki? What if he finds out?" Kuni stood, and began to get dressed. 

"Oh, did I not tell you?” Jazz laughed, her shirt a wrinkled mess on the floor.   
“While I was cleaning the bar, I found Saeki's little stash of cards under the table. He cheated to win that bet." 

“That damn Saeki!” Kuni roared, ready to pick up a blunt object and go find him. “I’m going to kill him. He’s not getting away with this!” 

"Don't worry, I've already thought of a suitable punishment for him. And a way to ensure he knows exactly who I belong with." Jazz fastened the last button, feeling very satisfied. 

As Jazz puts on her coat, she picks up her cell and presses 'End Call', laughing as she pictures the look on Saeki's face as he listens to his answer phone message.


End file.
